ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Job Where You Investigate Aliens
is the 4th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on July 29th, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story722 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Job Where You Investigate Aliens" Synopsis Aizaki Moa is Riku's childhood friend, and an agent for the Alien Investigation Bureau, a group who monitors aliens living on Earth. When her latest case seems to be tied to the Little Star incidents, the two are reunited just in time for a giant monster to attack. Plot One day, Riku, Laiha, and Pega are going out to buy a bicycle for transportation. Riku is relieved that Laiha is agreeing to chip in for the bike and laments not having a job himself, unlike his old childhood friend, Aizaki Moa, whom Riku is under the impression that she is an Insurance Salesperson. Elsewhere though, Moa is seen trying to sell some insurance to a sketchy looking man who tries to shoo her away. Moa however takes notice of a plant in the man's house and becomes reactive. The man too becomes provoked, revealing himself to be an Alien Hook in disguise! The Alien Hook tries to run away, but is detained by another man, who has the alien placed under arrest for harboring the plant, revealing it to be an illegal flora from space. It is revealed that Moa and the man are part of an investigation team known as AIB (Alien Investigation Bureau), an international espionage organization which oversees and investigates both good and evil paranormal activity on Earth. The man, named "Zena" is also an Alien Shadow in disguise, and has Moa deport the Alien Hook for his crime. Lately, AIB has been getting plagued with messages regarding the appearance of Geed and are prepared to find out answers on the Ultra. However before they can do so, Zena gets wind of an Alien Pitt named "Tri-Tip" that was spotted in Hanmura, speeding after causing an accident. Elsewhere, Riku and Laiha have paid for their bike and Riku is prepared to head off when suddenly, his bike is stolen from him by a woman in a blue coat. Riku tries to stop her, but is blasted by an energy attack, revealing her to be Tri-Tip in disguise. AIB notices the event and Riku and Moa happily greet each other, with Riku volunteering to help her catch the thief. Unknown to AIB as they are in pursuit though, Tri-Tip is a Little Star! Suddenly as the chase continues, Tri-Tip and AIB are confronted by an Eleking that raises out of a river and attacks! Luckily as AIB is left to deal with the Alien Pitt, Riku goes off on his own and transforms into Ultraman Geed to stop the monster's attack. Geed and Eleking battle to a stand-still while Tri-Tip is apprehended by the AIB, who demand to know of her involvement in the accident and in Eleking's appearance. To their surprised however, Tri-Tip confesses she initially came to Earth in order to conquer it, but after hiding out for some time, she began to grow fond of living with the humans, and instead chose to betray her fellow Alien Pitt so that she could live in secrecy. She also confesses that Eleking was initially brought in as a fail-safe for the conquest, but was put to sleep, until her Little Star awoke it. Shortly after Tri-Tip reveals her change of heart, Eleking then begins to gain the upper-hand in battle, and temporarily paralyzes Geed so that it can hunt down its former master and take her Little Star. However, thanks to Moa using the space flora (which she forgot to return to AIB's HQ) Eleking is stunned by its aroma, allowing Geed to recover and switch to his Solid Burning form. After striking the monster with his Eye Slugger and Emerium Ray, Geed Solid Burning finally destroys Eleking with the Boost Slugger Punch. Afterwards, Tri-Tip's Little Star leaves her body and comes to Geed/Riku, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule: Ultraman Hikari! Afterwards, Tri-Tip has now become an official member of AIB, while Riku and Moa catch up with current events while eating lunch together (which is hindered when she and Laiha begin arguing.) During the comical squabbling though, Riku is approached by none other than Leito Igaguri, who reveals that he is Ultraman Zero, and that he has a lot of questions to ask Riku/Geed... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes